


pathfinder

by bornsmusic



Series: parting the sea between brightness and me [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Lack of Communication, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of attempted suicide, but one is kind of tormented by his past, dean's had a rough life, driving and thinking, it's not graphic or anything but it's there, just two travelling bros, mentions of ambrollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornsmusic/pseuds/bornsmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"late nights and all night drives are the reason why i'm alive, and i'm not going anywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pathfinder

It's nearing a quarter past two in the morning, and Dean Ambrose is simultaneously delirious from the lack of sleep and absolutely wide awake, which is why he's driving. It's a rarity that Roman lets Dean drive, really, but he somehow managed to convince Roman to get as much rest as he can and that Dean won't get lost or crash while Roman gets said rest. It's not that Dean likes that he is always on the road in some way, shape, or form, but he's learned to appreciate that he has a few hours to think about anything. For the most part, anyways. Sometimes, Dean's mind ventures back to his lowest moments -- the shouting, the running, all of it. At one point, it got so bad, Dean would take a few too many sleeping pills and consider the odds of him waking up in the morning or dying in his sleep a win-win situation.

Then he met Seth. Seth. Seth.  _Seth._ Sometimes Dean feels so burnt out without Seth. He has Roman, and knows that he really  _has_ Roman, but Seth left something akin to a fire under his skin in the best and worst way. Seth matches Dean's outrageous ambition and wanted to beat Dean at everything he did as much as he wanted to come home to him every night. Competitive chemistry, he had said. Dean was pretty sure they had every kind of chemistry.

But then, Seth had to bring out that chair and break both him and Roman in such a  _raw_ (no pun intended) way. And he just  _had_ to whisper those things in Dean's ear about never really loving hi -- Roman jumped in his seat and the car veered onto the rumble strip. A loud grumble shook both men awake to some extent, "What the hell was  _that_ , Uce?"

Roman's eyes were scanning the road for a reason as to why Dean would just decide to suddenly go off-roading, but the only obstruction that should have been held accountable was the one in Dean's head. 

"Sorry, I just checked out for a second there. Go back to sleep, big dog." Dean tried his best not to sound stressed, but instead comforting.

Both Dean and Roman knew that Dean wasn't one to "check out", so Roman pressed on, "You wanna talk about it?"

It was risky. The part of Dean's brain that knew when to stop talking had shut down a couple cities back. Plus, never once did Dean ever willingly talk about Seth with Roman, or anyone for that matter. It was easier that way, Dean tried to reason. But was it? Regardless, Dean declined Roman's offer. Roman. Roman. Roman.  _Roman._ He was all Dean had left; he was home. Dean wouldn't be here (in one piece, at least) without Roman. You know, he's a lot more complex than people give him credit for. He just is  _so_ damn stubborn and refuses to let more people see, but Dean doesn't have any room to talk.

It took him over a year to crack Roman Reigns. Every second of each day was worth it. Each and every moment was worth it to Dean, regardless of what had happened. As he comes to the conclusion that he wouldn't give up the security that Roman gave him for anything in the world (including Seth), something washes over Dean. It's warm and reassuring, and it makes him reach over and grab the sleeping Samoan's hand. Dean contemplates pressing a small kiss to the back of it, but doesn't out of fear that Roman isn't in that "deep REM sleep" yet, and he's aware of everything Dean's doing. Though he isn't ready for putting actions behind his words, he mutters out a small "I ain't going anywhere, Uce." against the back of Roman's hand. Roman might have most of Dean figured out, but he hasn't cracked him  _just_ yet. And Dean Ambrose will be damned if he's turning soft.


End file.
